Baby Bunshin
by wind scarlett
Summary: Naruto mengira menggunakan bunshin sebagai pengganti tugas malam Hinata adalah hal yang jenius, tapi ia malah terperangkap ke dalam masalah yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. Ia hamil. Dicemburui Hinata. Dihardik Sakura. Diancam Kyuubi. T untuk adegan menjurus, M-preg, kata-kata kasar. Two-shots.
1. Kehamilan Naruto

**Catatan: **terobsesi dan sangat terinspirasi oleh fic **_Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril_** yang ditulis oleh **j****ustaway00** dengan sangat menakjubkan, akhirnya ide fic ini muncul juga. Kalau sempat kalian bisa membaca fic dia, pokoknya keren sangat dan sangat menarik. Okelah, semoga kalian bisa menikmati fic yang sekali lagi terinspirasi oleh **_Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril_**. Iklan banget nih tapi sudahlah, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **kata-kata kasar, kalimat yang sugestif, M-preg.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby Bunshin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bila Hinata menyatakan seluruh perasaannya kepada Naruto saat ia melindungi pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu dari serangan Pain. Dan bukan rahasia lagi bila Naruto pun membalas perasaan Hinata sekalipun kadang perasaan si pirang masih suka bercabang—memikirkan si merah jambu sesekali. Meski agak pedih, tapi Hinata tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu. Keberadaan Naruto di sisinya sudah lebih dari cukup, dan ia yakin suatu saat hati Naruto akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Yah, apalagi belakangan ini mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di kamar Naruto, melakukan hal _ini_ dan _itu_, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Neji-_niisan_ maupun ayahnya yang super protektif.

Hinata, ayolah…" Naruto memeluk punggung Hinata dengan erat, mengecup pundak gadis Hyuuga itu perlahan, berharap Hinata berubah pikiran. Hinata tanpa jaket tebalnya yang berwarna biru terlihat sangat seksi, membuat semua darahnya serasa naik semua ke kepala. "Aku tidak sabar lagi-_ttebayo_…"

"Ta-tapi Naruto-_kun_… aku bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa…" Hinata menjawab dengan susah-payah sambil membetulkan tali pakaian dalamnya, wajahnya sangat merah. Selama ini ia selalu menuruti kemauan Naruto, tapi kali ini ia sungguh tidak dapat mengabulkan keinginan pemuda yang paling dicintainya itu. "Sebentar lagi sudah sore, dan aku harus ikut latihan bersama Hanabi dan ayah—"

Naruto mendorong Hinata dengan pelan ke sisi ranjang, berusaha mengubah pikiran gadis itu agar menurutinya. "Tidak masalah, lima menit juga cukup…"

"Ta-tapi kemarin kau juga berkata begitu… dan… dan ter-ternyata kita melakukannya le-lebih dari li-lima jam…" Hinata berargumen, membuang wajahnya ke samping. "A-aku takut ayah curiga, apalagi belakangan ini aku sering pulang agak malam…"

"Ahhhhh…" Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kacau juga kalau hubungan mereka sampai ketahuan oleh ayah Hinata, apalagi ia belum siap mental menghadapi Hiashi yang sangat, sangat keras dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan para putrinya. Waduh, bisa-bisa benda kesayangannya yang paling berharga itu dipotong sampai habis kalau Hiashi tahu sejauh apa hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Uhhmm, be-besok saja, ya?" Hinata berusaha menghibur Naruto, tersenyum manis. Gadis itu dengan sigap berjalan menjauh ke arah pintu keluar, lantas mengambil gulungan yang sebelumnya ia kerjakan bersama Naruto. Mereka memang biasa memakai alasan belajar bersama sebagai alibi, dan hal itu lumayan berhasil. "Besok a-aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau m-mau…"

Sambil tersenyum kecut Naruto memandang kepergian Hinata dari apartemennya, bingung bagaimana melampiaskan hasratnya yang sudah menggila. Tega sekali pacarnya itu pergi saat otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pikiran liar, yang hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh—_tunggu sebentar_.

_Kenapa ia bisa bertindak bodoh sekali? _

Mendadak muncul bayangan Sasuke yang dengan dingin memandang dirinya, lalu mengatainya bodoh. "Kau itu bodoh, Naruto. Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui."

_Sialan Sasuke!_

Dengan cepat Naruto menghempaskan Sasuke dalam bayangannya, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan. Rencana yang sangat cerdas, yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan kejeniusan siapapun. Ia memang seorang _shinobi_ jenius yang layak menjadi _hokage_.

Tanpa Hinata ia dapat melampiaskan nafsunya, dan ia pun tidak memiliki batas waktu serta kekhawatiran apapun. Ia tidak perlu takut dihajar Neji atau Hiashi. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan apakah Hinata setuju dengan posisi yang ia mau. _Kenapa selama ini hal sejenius itu tidak pernah muncul di benaknya?_

Semua keinginannya dapat dipenuhi oleh sedikit modifikasi _kage bunshin_. Ia cukup memodifikasi _kage bunshin_nya dengan _oiroke no jutsu_, lantas akan tercipta tiruan dirinya yang seksi tanpa busana, yang pastinya mau melakukan apa saja yang ia _inginkan_.

Semuanya. Yang. Ia. Inginkan. Tanpa. Kecuali. Sungguh. Cerdas.

Sambil terkekeh-kekeh mesum, Naruto pun segera berteriak dengan penuh semangat, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_~! _Oiroke no jutsu_~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade sampai pingsan dan menampilkan wajah aslinya yang selama ini nyaris tidak pernah terkuak ke khalayak umum ketika mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Naruto yang sangat, sangat keterlaluan. Dengan sangat terkejut Shizune menyeret gurunya, lantas beranjak meninggalkan ruangan pemeriksaan itu dengan sangat cepat. Entah ketakutan ataupun takjub masih tidak jelas. Tinggallah Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara bingung dan takjub melihat dua garis strip yang menyatakan bahwa ia positif.

_Ia positif hamil._

Tidak salah baca, Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar mengandung bayi dalam tubuhnya. Okelah, kalau Naruto berkelamin wanita hal ini pasti bukan masalah besar, apalagi ia sangat aktif secara seksual. Masalahnya ia 'kan _pria sejati_ yang berdarah panas, bagaimana bisa ia hamil? Dan siapa pula yang menghamili dirinya? Masa ia menghamili dirinya sendiri? Memangnya ia amuba?

_Tenang, pasti ada kesalahan. _

_Si Nenek Tsunade 'kan bukan kunoichi yang sempurna. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti terjatuh pula. Pasti Nenek tua itu rabun ayam sewaktu memeriksa dirinya. Lagipula, pingsan, mual-mual, dan bahkan tidak nafsu memakan ramen itu pasti efek samping melihat Sai dan Kakashi telanjang sewaktu mandi bersama di onsen kemarin. Ukuran mereka berdua memang mengerikan._

Mendadak Naruto teringat kejadian itu, persisnya malam tiga hari yang lalu sewaktu ia dengan sangat bernafsu bermain-main dengan _bunshin_nya yang sangat seksi dan menggiurkan. _Bunshin_ buatannya dengan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang dan ukuran dada melebihi normal itu sangatlah menarik, sekalipun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Hinata.

"_Ka-kau yakin kita tidak mau memakai kontrasepsi-ttebayo?" bunshinnya bertanya dengan wajah memerah. Belakangan ini ia semakin pintar menciptakan bunshin perempuan dengan sifat malu-malu yang nyaris menyerupai Hinatanya. "Ko-kondisiku sedang tidak enak..."_

"_Lebih enak tanpa apa-apa, lagipula kau 'kan aku, mana mungkin ada efek samping." Naruto dengan tenang menyatukan tubuh mereka, lantas merebahkan tubuh bunshinnya ke atas lantai. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia tersenyum. "Tuh, benar 'kan…"_

Benar-benar gila.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya sejak tiga hari lalu ia pun sudah merasakan pancaran chakra lain dalam dirinya, tapi ia terus mengabaikan hal itu. _Yah, tentu saja, tidak logis menyangka dirimu yang pria normal untuk bisa hamil, bukan?_

Mendadak pintu kamar periksa itu kembali terbuka, Tsunade yang pucat diiringi oleh Shizune kembali masuk. Naruto tertegun melihat Hokage Kelima itu menatapnya seolah-olah ia makhluk paling menarik sekaligus paling menjijikkan yang pernah ada di seluruh negeri.

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SITU! JANGAN BERGERAK DAN BIARKAN AKU KEMBALI MEMERIKSAMU!" Tsunade berteriak dengan kencang, lantas mengurung dirinya dengan Naruto selama berjam-jam. Ia tidak memedulikan apapun lagi selain kondisi Naruto yang melewati batas kewajaran.

Naruto mengaku tiga hari lalu ia sama sekali tidak memakai pengaman, dan berbuat gila dengan bushinnya berjam-jam kala ia senggang. Ia pun mengaku bahwa selama tiga hari belakangan _mood_nya berubah-ubah dan kerap marah-marah. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang tidak mampu terbayangkan oleh Tsunade. Waktu pun bergulir dengan cepat, tanpa terasa matahari terbenam, lalu kembali menampakkan wajahnya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Ini gila, tidak bisa dipercaya…" desis Tsunade sambil menggeleng-geleng, terus memantau chakra lain yang memancar dari perut Naruto. Si empunya perut diam saja tidak berani berpendapat. "Kemarin janinnya masih berusia—seperti layaknya tiga bulan—tapi sekarang mendadak menjadi empat bulan. Pertumbuhan selnya sangat cepat, perkembangan yang sangat luar biasa dalam waktu 24 jam. Kalau terus seperti ini, rasanya dalam waktu singkat kau dapat melahirkan, entah lewat mana…"

Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin. "Ehmm, aku 'kan bisa berubah menjadi perempuan saat itu tiba. Tapi yang benar nih aku hamil? Pasti ada kesalahan atau apalah-_ttebayo_?"

Tsunade melemparkan wajah mengerikan yang sama sekali membuat Naruto tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Darah pemuda rubah itu langsung membeku. "Pokoknya, selama seminggu ini kau dilarang pergi ke—"

_BRAKKKKKK_

Pintu kamar tempat Naruto diperiksa mendadak terbuka lebar, muncul sesosok gadis dengan wajah sangat khawatir dari sana disusul oleh kawan-kawan lain di belakangnya. "Tsunade-_shishou_ sudah memeriksamu, 'kan? Apa kondisimu sudah baikan?" Sakura bertanya terlebih dahulu, memandang Naruto dengan penuh perhatian. "_Shishou_, apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"

"Orang seperti Naruto mana mungkin bisa jatuh sakit semudah itu?" Kiba menyahut dari belakang. "Hei, jangan lupa janji kita untuk pergi ke belakang bukit besok, dan jangan lupa hadiah untuk pemenangnya."

"Naruto, seharusnya kau lebih rajin lagi melatih tubuhmu agar tidak gampang sakit!" Rock Lee berkata berapi-api. Wajahnya memancarkan sinar yang memilaukan mata. "Jangan buang-buang semangat masa muda kita!"

"Kau kurang makanan bergizi." Chouji mendadak berkata. "Belilah banyak makanan ringan."

Naruto bingung tidak tahu harus berkata apa, wajahnya pucat saat memandang semua teman yang datang menjenguknya. Apalagi saat mencium aroma makanan ringan Chouji. Rasanya ia ingin sekali muntah.

"Ehehe, aku—" calon _hokage_ itu kelimpungan saat ditanyai bertubi-tubi begitu. _Membuka aib di depan umum dan kehilangan muka? Mana sanggup?_

_PAKKKK DUGGGG BRAGGG BUGGGHHHH_

Mendadak rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerang perutnya lantas menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang amat dahsyat, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Amukan bagai badai, menghempaskan seluruh sel-selnya sampai tidak terperi. _Sial, Kyuubi mengamuk._

"Ughhhh…"

"Naruto?" Tsunade dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto, duduk di sebelahnya, lantas memeriksa perubahan tubuh Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Terasa amukan Kyuubi dalam tubuh murid Jiraiya itu. "Ini… amukan Kyuubi?"

Naruto mengangguk. Chakranya melemah belakangan ini, sementara tubuhnya terasa lemas. Teman-temannya pun dengan cemas memerhatikan Naruto tanpa bicara apa-apa. Teman mereka itu kelihatan sangat kepayahan, menderita sekali.

"_Memalukan, apa yang telah kau perbuat, Naruto_?" suara yang dipenuhi dendam itu bertanya dengan lantang, namun nada suara Kyuubi seperti mengejeknya. "_Pancaran chakra yang aneh dalam tubuhmu, ini sangat menggelikan, wahahahahahahaha…"_

_Brengsek. _Naruto susah payah menahan amukan di perutnya. _Kenapa harus di saat begini sih? Ke mana Kyuubi sebelumnya? Kenapa menambah bebannya di depan semua orang?_

"_Masa kau bisa sampai begini?_"

"_Diam kau! Berhentilah mengamuk_!"

"_Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sebodoh ini, wahahahaha…_" Kyuubi tertawa menggelegar dalam perutnya, menyiksa Naruto tanpa ampun. Naruto hanya bisa mengaduh sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Tsunade dengan lantang pun meminta para pengunjung untuk segera membiarkan Naruto sendirian, karena kondisi Naruto yang belum stabil. Para rekan-rekan yang penyayang itu pun kecewa, apalagi kondisi Naruto sama sekali tidak dijelaskan.

"Kami datang untuk melihat apakah Naruto—"

"Tsunade-_shishou_…"

"Pokoknya Naruto belum bisa menerima tamu, jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum—"

Muncul rombongan resmi dari balik pintu, rombongan para _shinobi_ Suna yang dipimpin langsung oleh Gaara sang Kazekage membawa banyak sekali buah-buahan maupun obat-obatan. Wajah Gaara yang datar itu agak sedikit mengeluarkan emosi saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto. Ia memang sangat memedulikan si pemuda rubah, apalagi Naruto amat berjasa dalam hidupnya. Dengan cepat Gaara melangkah maju, lalu bertanya dengan penuh wibawa, "Naruto, aku mendengar bahwa kau jatuh sakit. Bagaimana dengan kondisimu?"

Mati. Musnah. Mampus.

"Ah, aku cuma kecapean saja-_ttebayo_!" Naruto berlagak ceria dengan wajah yang sangat dipaksakan. Kawan-kawannya pun masuk kembali mengikuti Gaara. "Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, oke?"

"Wajahmu pucat…" Gaara mengerutkan wajahnya yang malah jauh lebih pucat ketimbang Naruto. "Apa kau mau diperiksa di Suna?"

"Seperti yang Naruto katakan, ia baik-baik saja, kumohon kalian keluar, ya. Naruto butuh istirahat. Satu lagi, pengobatan di sini tidak jauh berbeda dengan pengobatan di Suna. Mungkin _lebih baik_ daripada di Suna, Kazekage muda." Tsunade berkata dengan sangat tegas, bahkan ia memaksa Gaara keluar. Bagaimanapun, berita bahwa Naruto mengandung harus disembunyikan serapat mungkin. "Kumohon kalian semua keluar, _secepatnya_."

"Naruto-_kun_…" suara halus nan lembut terdengar tidak jauh dari posisinya. Secara naluri Naruto menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Hinata kekasihnya telah tiba di sana, memandang Naruto dengan sangat risau. Wajah Hinata terlihat seperti menahan tangis. "Naruto-_kun_… "

_Sial, mata byakuugan Hinata tidak bisa ditipu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama beberapa hari ke depan Hinata menolak meninggalkan Naruto dan terus menemani kekasihnya itu bersama Sakura. Benar, sejak mendengar kabar bahwa rekan setimnya itu mengalami perubahan hormon dan memiliki janin, Sakura pun amat memerhatikan nasib Naruto. Naruto sih senang-senang saja memiliki kedua gadis yang paling ia sukai di sisinya, tapi hal ini amat sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ka-kau mau kusuapi bubur lagi?" Hinata perlahan mengelap bibir Naruto dengan amat perhatian. Kedua matanya yang biru keabu-abuan itu tidak melepaskan Naruto sesaat pun. Mengetahui kekasihnya hamil akibat kebodohan dalam pemakaian _bunshin_ dan kealpaan dalam menggunakan kontrasepsi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar cinta Hinata. Malah bisa dibilang Hinata sangat senang bahwa mereka akan memiliki bayi. Bayi Naruto-_kun_ pasti lucu sekali.

Tadi kau muntah lagi, Naruto-_kun_."

"Kalau dia muntah lagi, jangan diberikan bubur. Usus Naruto pasti masih tegang, jadi minuman hangat akan membantu mengembalikan daya tahan tubuhnya." Sakura berkata dengan sinis. Yah, sejak mendapatkan bocoran kondisi Naruto, apalagi melihat perut Naruto yang semakin menggelembung hari demi hari, Sakura pun mempercayai kegilaan rekannya itu. Entah kenapa, ia tidak suka melihat Hinata terus menempel di sisi Naruto.

"Aku tidak masalah menelan bubur atau meminum ramuanmu, Hinata, Sakura…" Naruto berkata takut-takut. _Ini sih harem yang menyiksa_, katanya dalam hati. _Mana Kyuubi semakin liar semakin ke sini. Bahaya sekali kalau segelnya terlepas saat ia bersalin. Tapi ehmm, rasanya melihat perseteruan Hinata dan Sakura jauh lebih berbahaya-ttebayo…_

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, kedua tangannya memilin-milin bagian bawah jaketnya. "Jadi sebenarnya kau lebih menginginkan ramuan Sakura?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Naruto menghibur Hinata dengan susah payah, mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Tidak, aku pun menginginkanmu, Hinata."

"Maksudmu, keberadaanku di sini mengganggu kalian, iya, Naruto?" Sakura tampak akan mengamuk. Aura hitam kelihatan jelas mengelilingi tubuhnya. Mengerikan.

"Ti-tidak! Sakura-_chan! _Masa aku berpikir seperti itu? Aku senang dengan adanya dirimu di sisiku-_ttebayo_!"

"_Drama cinta picisan, Naruto? Terjebak di antara dua pilihan?_" suara sumbang Kyuubi kembali terdengar. "_Aku akan menerobos dan menghancurkanmu pada saatnya nanti._"

Asal tahu saja, hal ini berlangsung berjam-jam. Kecemburuan Hinata, kegalakan Sakura, dan ancaman Kyuubi yang silih berganti tanpa putus-putus. Belum lagi ketika janinnya menendang-nendang dengan sangat liar. _Apa ini yang namanya karma-ttebayo?_

"A-aku yang akan jadi ayah bayinya, karena aku o-orang pertama yang mendapatkan Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan suara keras. "Ti-tidak ada orang yang lebih mencintai Naruto-_kun_ selain aku!"

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak menyayangi Naruto? Dan apa maksudmu dengan mendapatkan Naruto? Selama ini Naruto hanya mencintaiku, bukan dirimu!" Sakura membalas dengan suara yang tidak kalah kencang. "Aku yang lebih pantas menjadi ayah bayi Naruto, tahu!"

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Hyuuga yang biasanya adem ayem tanpa masalah mendadak dipenuhi oleh keributan yang sangat menggemparkan. Hiashi nyaris terkapar dengan jantung yang bermasalah saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata putrinya tercinta akan memiliki bayi dengan Naruto Uzumaki, entah ia mendengar kabar itu dari siapa—pastinya ia takkan melepaskan pemuda dalam ramalan itu tanpa mengoyak tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Beraninya menyentuh Hinata, bahkan menghamili putrinya.

"Neji, bawa aku ke tempat mereka berada." Hiashi memerintah dengan wajah datar, padahal hatinya sangat bergejolak bagaikan suasana laut saat tsunami berlangsung. Pantas saja selama ini Hinata sering pulang larut malam, dan pantas saja Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam daripada sebelumnya.

Neji mengangguk dengan patuh. "Baik, paman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Okelah, niat cuma bikin two-shots aja kok. Sekali lagi kalau ada komentar, uneg-uneg, atau apalah langsung kasih aja tidak usah malu-malu. Kalau sempat juga tolong baca _**Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril**_ karya **j****ustaway00** yang sangat menakjubkan. Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!


	2. Kelahiran Bayi

**Catatan: **weh, ternyata banyak juga yang baca dan mengomentari fic _**Usahakan Bushinmu Steril**_ berkat fic iklan ini. Benar, tidak salah, emang ini fic iklan lantaran sangat terpesona dengan fic _**Usahakan Bushinmu Steril **_karya **j****ustaway00**_**. **_Pokoknya itu fic keren banget sampe kebawa mimpi, kalau sempat tolong dibaca. Yup, selamat menikmati chapter terakhir fic ini, semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan: **kata-kata kasar, kalimat yang sugestif, M-preg, shonen-ai lawakan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby Bunshin **

**-Bagian Akhir-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah tampan dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk-nusuk hati, disertai dengan senyuman penuh keangkuhan itu tengah menatap kedua mata Naruto dengan lekat-lekat lantas berkata tanpa keraguan, "akulah yang paling pantas menjadi ayah bayi itu, _Dobe_."

Bisa dibayangkan betapa sangat terkejutnya Naruto mendengar pernyataan yang sangat menggemparkan seluruh dunianya, yang belakangan ini menjadi sangat tidak indah lantaran menghamili _bushin_ sendiri. Ditambah dia pula yang hamil dan mengalami berbagai cobaan tidak putus-putus. _Tapi yang benar saja, masa sampai Sasuke juga ingin menjadi ayah bayinya, sih? Apa benar selama ini Sasuke menolak cinta Sakura lantaran…_

… _lantaran Sasuke seorang penyuka sesama jenis-ttebayo? _

"Apapun yang berada di dalam pikiranmu, harusnya kau yang paling memahamiku, _Dobe-koi_." Sasuke menambahkan, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto. Semua bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri tegak, mirip kucing saat akan dimandikan saat mendengar tambahan _–koi _yang amat sangat tidak familiar. Seringai nakal menghiasi wajah tampan si Uchiha, kedua belah matanya berkilat tajam.

"Itachi telah mengatakan semuanya kepadaku, bahwa kau menganggapku lebih penting dari apapun. Kau yang akan _menerimaku_ sekalipun seluruh dunia _menolakku_. Kau akan membawaku kembali setelah aku lelah berlari…"

Kalau kata-kata _romantis yang kelewat parah_ bisa membuat keguguran, pasti saat ini bayi dalam kandungan Naruto sudah tewas, berhenti tumbuh dan bernapas.

"Sa-sa-sakuke…"

Naruto susah payah menyebut nama mantan rekannya di tim tujuh tersebut. Eh, rasanya tadi dia salah sebut saking terkena tekanan batin. Siapa yang tidak saat mendadak diserang dengan kata-kata seperti itu? Kalau yang mengatakannya Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Shizune, Anko, atau bahkan si nenek tua Tsunade, Naruto mungkin masih bisa bertahan. Sasuke terus berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat, bahkan Naruto dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang membius. _Eeeh, aroma membius apa-ttebayo?_

"Jadikan aku ayah bayimu, kita hidup bersama berdua dan aku akan memberi apapun yang kau inginkan…"

"Sa-sa-sa-saruke…"

Naruto mendesis, kehilangan suara. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Napasnya sesak. Hatinya berdebar. Wajahnya pias. Jantungnya berloncatan. Darahnya membeku.

"Aku. Akan. Memberimu. Apa. Saja." Sasuke kembali berkata, lantas mengelus pipi Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati dengan jemarinya yang ramping. Dada Sasuke yang bidang terlihat dari balik kostum putih aneh yang menerawang itu. Pemandangan yang sungguh mengasyikkan untuk manusia dengan kecenderungan seks menyimpang. Orochimaru contohnya. Gaara sih tidak mungkin… mungkin saja.

Sialnya, Naruto tidak dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sama sekali, seakan ada rantai tak terlihat yang membelenggu. Sungguh, betapa ingin ia melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat tidur, lantas kabur ke pelukan Hinata—atau minimal Sakura.

_SETTTTT_

"Ehhh, apa yang kau sentuh, _Teme_!" Naruto berteriak dengan nada tinggi yang tidak wajar saat Sasuke mengelus bibirnya dengan _saaaangaaaat_ perlahan, seakan ingin melumat bibirnya habis-habisan.

"Semuanya. Tubuhku. Cintaku. Jiwaku. Untukmu." Sasuke menegaskan sekali lagi, masih mengunci semua gerakan Naruto. "Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan hatiku yang sudah kau rebut?"

"Gyaaaaaahhhh, hentikan!" Naruto panik sekali, jiwanya tegang. "Aku masih normal-_ttebayo_!"

Sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat Naruto sama sekali tidak tampak normal, apalagi dengan perut membuncit seperti layaknya wanita hamil 7 bulan. Ditambah lagi belakangan ini ia meminjam pakaian longgar milik ibunya Sakura yang Tsunade saja tidak sudi mengenakannya, _seperti yang tengah ia kenakan saat itu._

"Apa susahnya membelokkan takdir demi cinta?" Sasuke menatap Naruto _sharingan_ merah menyala dan dengan tidak sabaran, seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Sepertinya setuju atau tidak setuju Naruto tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti kemauan Sasuke. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat ikut dengan—"

"Ja-jangan seenaknya merebut Naruto-_kun _dariku!" Hinata muncul dari balik pintu, wajahnya memerah. "Ka-kalau ada yang berhak memberikan cinta maupun tubuh kepada Naruto-_kun_, a-aku yang paling berhak!"

"Hinata!" Naruto nyaris berteriak, berhasil menemukan suaranya yang sempat hilang. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa bertemu Hinata bisa menjadi salah satu hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. "Syukurlah kau ada di sini-_ttebayo_!"

"La-langkahi dulu mayatku bi-bila kau mau menculik _Naruto_ku!" Hinata menghampiri keduanya, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang mau menyerang dengan wajah sangat serius. "Da-dan jangan pikir aku lemah! De-demi Naruto-_kun_ aku akan menjadi kuat!"

Sasuke mengabaikan segala peringatan dan ancaman Hinata dan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang entah bagaimana masih tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan gaya yang sangat meyakinkan Sasuke berkata, "apapun katamu, Naruto dan bayi ini adalah milikku."

"Na-naruto-_kun_ hanya milikku! Kami telah berjanji sehidup semati bersama!"

"Apakah janji itu dibuat sewaktu kekasihku ini merampas keperawananmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin kepada gadis cantik itu, kemudian ia tersenyum sinis ke arah Naruto. "Kau ini licik sekali, _Dobe_?"

"Aku tidak keberatan sekalipun semua itu hanya trik saja, karena aku sangat mencintai Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan keras sampai berdarah. Darah Hinata mulai bercucuran mengaliri bibir dan dagunya. "Lepaskan ta-tangan kotormu darinya!"

"Kenapa harus? Naruto dan bayi dalam perutnya adalah mi~lik~ku~!"

_Tu-tunggu sebentar. Kok sepertinya ada yang tidak beres-ttebayo? Kenapa Sasuke bisa menjadi genit begini? Kenapa bibir Hinata bisa berdarah sebegitu parah? _

"Lebih baik kita berbagi Naruto saja!"

Sakura mendadak muncul dengan membawa sebilah katana panjang nan mengkilap, ekspresinya datar tapi aura di sekeliling gadis merah jambu itu luar biasa hitam. Muncul ekor oranye dari balik roknya. "Hinata dapat bagian kepalanya, Sasuke-_kun_ bagian kakinya, dan aku sisanya."

"A-aku setuju! Aku sangat suka kepala Naruto-_kun_!"

"Kau kakinya, dan aku sisanya." Sasuke memprotes, lalu mengeluarkan pedang dari balik kostumnya yang unik itu. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, bagaimana?"

_Eh, eh, sejak kapan Sakura memiliki ekor? Kenapa Hinata menjadi sadis? Mengapa Sasuke ingin memotongku-ttebayo? _

"TEBASSSSS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam keremangan cahaya kamar rumah sakit dan bau obat desinfektan yang sangat menusuk hidung, dengan penuh kesabaran Hinata mengelap kening Naruto yang basah, menjaga pemuda itu. Wajah tidur Naruto sangat lucu dan memiliki beragam ekspresi. Entah mimpi buruk apa yang tengah dialami oleh pemuda itu sampai-sampai wajah yang biasa riang itu nyaris menangis. Tapi, yah, Hinata tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkan Naruto. Naruto sangat susah tidur dengan perut sebesar itu, jadi ketika pemuda itu terlelap, Hinata memilih menjaga Naruto ketimbang mengganggu tidurnya.

"WOOOAAAAKKKKHHHH!"

Naruto membuka mata secara tiba-tiba, kedua matanya memerah. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi ia mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat mencekam. _Mungkin lantaran kemarin Sakura membicarakan kemunculan Sasuke di Hutan Konoha. Mungkin lantaran kemarin ia salah makan ramen. Mungkin ini pertanda buruk-ttebayo…_

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" suara manis Hinata terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. "Kenapa kau—"

"Hinata~!" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, lantas memeluk Hinata erat-erat. "Hinata~!"

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa waktu lamanya.

Naruto terus memeluk Hinata, seolah pelukan adalah obat yang mampu membuat semua keresahan dan penderitaan yang ia alami menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Sementara Hinata paham bahwa dengan kondisi yang sangat memalukan, memilukan, sekaligus memprihatinkan, Naruto sangat membutuhkan dukungan. Dan tentu saja, ia akan memberikan semua yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata berbisik pelan di telinga kekasihnya, "me-memangnya ada apa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Apa Kyuubi kembali memberontak di bawah sana?"

Perhatian Hinata dan kata-katanya yang lembut membuat hati Naruto menjadi lumer seperti salju di atas perapian saat musim dingin. Betapa bahagianya dia memiliki kekasih sebaik dan sepengertian itu. Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Hinata di sisinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok…" Naruto menjawab dengan enggan. "Tidak ada yang serius-_ttebayo_…"

_CUP_

Mendadak Hinata mengecup kepala Naruto, lantas kembali memeluk pemuda pirang itu. "Tidak perlu ma-malu kepadaku, katakan apa saja dan ceritakan apa saja, Naruto-_kun_…"

Serius deh, kalau perut Naruto tidak sebesar itu Hinata pasti sudah habis diterkamnya habis-habisan, mungkin dimakan sampai tidak bersisa. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata berkata semanis itu dengan wajah merah malu-malu yang luar biasa imut? Bagaimana mungkin nafsunya tidak bangkit ketika melihat hal itu? _Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya seks ketika hamil itu penting demi memperlancar persalinan?_

"Hinata…" Naruto dengan serta-merta mencium bibir kekasihnya, lalu melumatnya tanpa ragu. Kemanisan dan kenikmatan yang sempat ia lupakan lantaran semua kegilaan seminggu ini kembali membuatnya terbang, bahagia setengah mati. "Hinata, _suki da_…"

"_Aishiteru_, Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata mendesah pasrah ketika jemari nakal Naruto membuka restleting jaketnya. Ciuman kekasihnya itu juga semakin lama semakin dalam, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Hinata mulai menutup kedua matanya, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Naruto. "_Aishiteru…_"

JELEDUAARRRRRRRRRRR!

Dari balik pintu kamar muncul dua sosok yang paling ditakuti oleh Naruto dan Hinata, menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Hinata yang lebih dulu menyadari kedatangan mereka, lantas menarik napas dengan wajah pucat. Naruto yang merasakan tubuh Hinata berubah kaku pun memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

Hancur lebur. Musnah seketika. Hilang tanpa sisa. Lenyap dari peredaran.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHAMILI PUTRIKU! APA KAU MENCARI MATI, HAH?!" suara Hiashi Hyuuga menggelegar seantero Rumah Sakit Konoha. "NEJI, BAWA HINATA DARI SINI. JANGAN SAMPAI IA MELIHATKU MENGHABISI—MENGHABISI CECUNGUK BAJINGAN INI!"

"Ehhh, ayahnya Hinata…" Naruto susah payah berkata, masih memeluk Hinata. "Ini tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan-_ttebayo_…"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU AYAH!" Hiashi kembali meraung keras penuh dengan amukan. "LEPASKAN TANGAN HINAMU DARI TUBUH PUTRIKU! NEJI! APALAGI YANG KAU TUNGGU?"

"Ayah, aku…" Hinata pun berada dalam situasi sulit. "Maaf ayah, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Ehhmmm, paman… sepertinya ada yang aneh…" Neji yang mengaktifkan _byakuugan_ sedari tadi mencoba menahan pamannya. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang sempat menyarang di dadanya seketika berubah saat menatap Naruto. _Yang benar saja, masa yang hamil…_

"TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENCEGAHKU UNTUK—UNTUK MEMBUNUH…" Hiashi pun berhenti mengucapkan lanjutannya saat menatap Naruto. Sang pemimpin Klan Hyuuga yang bijak dan dingin itu bahkan berhenti bernapas sesaat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan atau bertindak apa. _Tunggu, apa ini nyata? Kenapa justru yang mengandung…_

Kedua Hyuuga itu berbalik kembali ke belakang pintu, lalu menutup pintunya rapat-rapat tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Naruto dan Hinata menahan napas.

Hening sesaat.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH … AHAHAHAHAHAHA…" baik Neji maupun Hiashi tertawa dengan amat sangat keras di depan kamar setelah menyaksikan kehamilan Naruto. Perut keduanya terasa sangat kencang dan nyeri melihat pemuda dengan wajah bodoh itu mengandung, apalagi pakaian yang tengah dikenakan Naruto adalah gaun longgar panjang dengan motif bunga-bunga yang norak. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA…"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Kedua Hyuuga tampan itu keluar karakter, tertawa-tawa tak terkendali bak korban _genjutsu_. Tentu saja, mana pernah mereka menyaksikan hal sebodoh itu, pria hamil? Bagaimana pria bisa mengandung? Apa dunia sudah terbalik?

Tunggu sebentar.

Hiashi kembali ke ruangan Naruto, lalu menunjuk pemuda itu dengan sangat kesal. "Mana ada pria bisa hamil begini! Benar-benar menjijikkan! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Hinata?!"

Sementara Neji memilih diam. Sebenarnya sih dia ingin sekali ketawa cekikikan menertawakan Naruto, tapi ia tidak mau merusak citranya yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pemuda pendiam yang kalem dan lurus dengan berbuat hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

"Ayah, a-aku…"

"Cepat pulang!" Hiashi memerintah putrinya. "Sekarang juga!"

"Ayah, aku tidak ma-mau. A-aku harus berada di sini untuk menemani Naruto-_kun_. Saat ini Naruto-_kun _sangat membutuhkanku." Hinata berani membantah Hiashi, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto rapat-rapat. "Saat ini Naruto-_kun _sangat membutuhkanku, dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan dia sedetik pun."

Hiashi tidak paham bagaimana putrinya bisa membantah perintahnya demi seorang Naruto, tapi tentu saja ia tidak rela Hinata bersama-sama dengan pemuda seperti itu. Meskipun Naruto telah menyelamatkan Desa Konoha, berjasa sangat banyak, dan bertindak sangat luar biasa hebat, tapi itu bukanlah alasan yang cukup untuk menyerahkan putrinya.

"Ini misi, Hiashi-_san_." Tsunade dan Shizune berada di pintu kamar Naruto. "Putrimu Hinata sedang menjalankan misi kelas S yang sangat penting, dan hanya dia yang bisa menjalankannya. Saat ini aku sedang mengadakan percobaan, dan Naruto dengan berbaik hati mau meminjamkan tubuhnya sebagai eksperimen. Putrimu Hinata menjadi penjaga sekaligus pengawas percobaan ini—b_yakuugan_ adalah jawaban yang paling tepat, sebenarnya."

Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. "Maksudmu, Hinata _sedang menjalankan misi_ saat ini?"

"Mungkin Hinata terlihat sedang berpacaran, memeluk, mencium, dan bahkan berbuat hal yang lebih intim lagi dengan Naruto, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi ia sedang meneliti perubahan yang ada di tubuh Naruto—sekaligus menenangkan kondisi fisik dan mentalnya."

"Dari yang kulihat Hinata memang _hanya_ berpacaran dengan Naruto, _aduuhhhh_…" Tsunade langsung menginjak sebelah kaki Shizune agar berhenti memberikan komentar yang tidak perlu.

"Percayalah kepada putrimu, Hiashi." Tsunade menutup penjelasannya dengan diplomatis. "Dan tolong, lain kali tolong jangan tertawa sekeras itu."

Begitulah, Hiashi Hyuuga dan Neji berhasil dihentikan berkat campur tangan Tsunade. Dengan wajah merah mereka pulang tanpa Hinata. Waktu pun terus berjalan sampai tiba saatnya Naruto melahirkan. Bahaya yang berada di depan jauh lebih berat, amukan Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berita kelahiran itu sangat dirahasiakan, tapi karena kurangnya tenaga medis serta penjagaan yang memadai, maka Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Neji, Shikamaru, bahkan Gaara yang sejak minggu lalu tetap tinggal di Konoha lantaran penasaran dengan kondisi Naruto terpaksa diikutsertakan. Saat itu Naruto dengan susah payah mengubah dirinya menjadi perempuan berambut panjang dengan wajah sangat memikat, bahkan menggunakan nama samaran Naruko demi amannya. Tapi tentu saja, mana ada sosok lain yang memiliki segel Kyuubi di perut selain Naruto, dan memiliki chakra yang sama?

Kakashi yang jarang berekspresi tersenyum geli mengetahui kehamilan Naruto akibat bermain gila dengan _bunshin_nya. Ia memerhatikan perut Naruto yang menggelembung dengan seksama, lalu kembali terpingkal-pingkal bareng Yamato. Neji tidak berkomentar apapun, apalagi Shikamaru yang malas berkata-kata.

Gaara pingsan.

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Ugghhh…" Naruko terus berteriak saat geliat Kyuubi semakin liar dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya dengan sabar mengelap dahi kekasihnya, lalu memberi semangat. Sakura dan Tsunade yang membantu persalinan itu menahan napas saat melihat betapa banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari celah kaki Naruko, sementara kepala bayinya sama sekali belum tampak.

"_Kesakitan, bukan_?" Kyuubi terkekeh-kekeh dengan jahat, lalu menendang-nendang dan berniat melepaskan diri dari segenap belenggu tubuhnya. "_Bebaskan aku, Naruto_!"

"Naruto-_kun_, ber-bersemangatlah!" Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, ngeri juga melihat kondisi Naruko yang sedemikian parah. _Melahirkan memang mengerikan_, pikir gadis cantik itu dalam hati. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya!"

"Berisik! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Sakura cemberut melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Naruto. Ia kesal sekali melihat keduanya yang masih mesra, bahkan di saat-saat segenting itu. Menyebalkan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata kesal juga selalu ditekan oleh Sakura, apalagi kemarin Sakura mengadakan pemeriksaan yang sangat menyeluruh terhadap tubuh kekasihnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tidak menemani Naruto.

"Bisa berhenti bertindak seolah-olah kau ayah bayi Naruto, tidak?"

"Me-memangnya kau tidak bersikap begitu?" Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Naruto hanya mencintaiku!"

"Naruto-_kun_ milikku seorang!"

Tsunade dan Shizune yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu hanya bisa menyeka dahi, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa kedua gadis itu memperebutkan seorang pemuda gila yang sedang susah payah melahirkan saat ini dalam wujud wanita? Memangnya tidak ada pemuda yang lebih baik apa?

Di tempat lain, Sasuke Uchiha bersin dengan sangat kencang sampai-sampai Suigetsu berkata bahwa Sasuke sedang dibicarakan oleh para wanita. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa suara, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah lain.

"ARRRRGHHHHHH!" Naruko menjerit, sulit mengatur napasnya saat hentakan demi hentakan menyakitkan terasa merobek perutnya, membuatnya merasakan siksaan maha dahsyat. _Sial, gara-gara main gila dengan bunshin-ttebayo!_

"_Aku yang mengubah struktur DNA bushinmu dengan chakraku, membuat semua proses kehamilan ini mungkin terjadi. Kau yang begitu bodoh dan bernafsu tentu tidak menyadarinya?" _Kyuubi menjelaskan dengan nada sarkastis. "_Akan kuakhiri penjara ini, manusia bodoh. Kalian semua akan kulumat habis, dan kujadikan kerak neraka. Menyerahlah, bocah!"_

"I-ini semua ulahmu?" Naruko susah payah berkata saat tubuhnya tengah berkontraksi. "Jadi ini semua akibat perbuatanmu? Beraninya kau berbuat begitu-_ttebayo_?!"

"_Aku melihat kesempatan dan memanfaatkannya_."

"Hyaaaahhhhh!"

Dalam satu hentakan kuat Naruko mampu mengerahkan semua kekuatannya, dan mengeluarkan bayi dalam kandungannya. Nyaris semua orang termasuk Hinata terkejut setengah hidup melihat bayi yang dilahirkan oleh Naruto. _Wujudnya itu…_

"KYUUUUUBIIIIIIIIII?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tentu saja, bayi _bushin_ dengan bentuk Kyuubi mungil itu hanyalah manifestasi dari pemanfaatan DNA dan chakra _bunshin_ yang tidak nyata sekalipun terkena hawa Kyuubi, yang langsung menghilang saat terkena udara luar. Kyuubi pun gagal meraih impiannya untuk hidup bebas dan membunuh semua manusia. Kasihan memang. Yah, meskipun agak kecewa, Naruto lega juga semua masalahnya berakhir dengan bahagia walau perseteruan Hinata dan Sakura masih juga berlangsung sampai sekarang. _Sulit juga menjadi pria populer_, pikir Naruto _kepedean_. _Omong-omong, kenapa Hinata lama sekali?_

Naruto dan Hinata berjanji akan menghabiskan malam itu bersama, dan sebelumnya Hinata pun telah membeli sebuah baju dalam cantik berwarna biru yang sangat serasi dengan warna mata dan rambutnya. Rasanya sangat tidak sabar menanti kedatangan kekasihnya itu.

Hinata muncul jam sembilan malam sambil meringis, sepertinya ia habis menangis berjam-jam. Naruto kaget sekali melihat Hinata sesedih itu, apalagi ia tahu Hinata gadis yang sangat tegar. "Naruto-_kun_, maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa?" Naruto memeluk Hinata, menenangkan kekasihnya. "Hinata…"

"Naruto-_kun_, aku hamil…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Sekali lagi kalian bisa membaca fic _**Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril**_ yang menjadi sumber penulisan fanfic ini. Banyak sekali ucapan terima kasih untuk yang telah memberikan komentar~! Terima kasih untuk **scorpion vx**, **Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi****, Tazkiya-JOE-Lawliet, ****chikara kyoshiro****, ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****, Driving String, ****Ritard. ****, ****NaruSaku Venus****, ****FuRaHeart****, ****Aojiru no Sekai****, ****Tsuzuka 'Aita****, ****rexyrajak****, ****skyesphantom****, gece, ****amexki chan****, ****aigiaNH4****, ****Lolita kagamine****, ****Roronoa D. Mico****, ****Ciaxx**, dan terutama **justaway00** atas komentar dan inspirasinya.

Kalau ada uneg-uneg, komentar atau apalah jangan ragu-ragu, ya~! Sampai jumpa di fic lain~!


End file.
